Humphrey the traitor?
by AOfan4life
Summary: What if humphrey did run away from the pack and gets accepted into a rival pack. Who are at war with the western and eastern packs.Will humphrey be able to fight the pack he once was apart of? Will a certain someone try to lead him away from that life? Read and find out. (First story be nice) maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:****Internal**** pain**

(Disclaimer I don't own alpha and omega if I did that would be awesome)

Humphrey's POV

I look over kate wedding with tears in my eyes. Still having trouble the kate is gonna be marrying somebody else other than me and to make it worse its a wolf with a huge ego and all he cares about are his muscles (A/N sorry garth fans). I see that kate is about to rub noses with garth so I turn and run so I would not feel any worse than I already do.

"Goodbye kate I hope you life rots in hell!"I mentally yell as I run through the dense forest.

I didn't know my destination only that I had to get as far away from here as I possibly can. My feet are burning as I approach the train tracks just in time to see an open cart pass by me. I jumped and landed in an awkward and rather painful position.

"Ok,that hurt,"I groaned as I rub my head to subside the pain.

After subsidising the pain I look out the cart to only see the scenery pass by,"Well this is it I am now a lone wolf,"I say with a awful feeling in my stomach. I looked at my stomach to see if anything had cause this uncomfortness.

"Huh that was weird"I said as I look up to see the night-fall has already claim the landscape.

"Damn night came fast,"I commented to myself as I rested my head on my paws for a not-so-plesent sleep.

"**Don't worry humphrey,for when you wake you will not be alone," **a mysterious voice whispered.

(Earlier that day)

Kate's POV

"Wow. Its a big crowd,"I say as I overlook the wolves gathering near the middle of the valley.

"Yeah. Good times" I hear lilly say as she is brushing my tail with a pine comb

"So I heard you and garth spent some time together." Just as I said this lilly pulls rather hard on my tail causing me slight pain.

"Ow!lilly,"I complained to lilly."Sorry,"she says while smiling threw the pine comb."I'm sure he's perfect marrying material,"I said while rolling my eyes. I heard something snap behind my but I didn't pay no attention to it.

"Well, if you like that sort of thing, big, brawny, and perfect." Lilly says while looking down.

"Hmm," I responded to lily. Then I noticed that lilly was had her fur back."Lilly, you're wearing your fur back," I said to lilly in awe.

"Sorry. I know," lilly says as she messes with her hair to get her old hairstyle back. Then she walks off into the cave.

"But, I liked it," I said confused on why did she walked away. I decided to drop it and head into the cave to take a quick nap before the ceremony to began.

(One hour later)

I woke up to see my mother walking in and telling me that its time rose to my paws and headed out the den. We walk until we reached the wedding stone. I walked onto the stone and waited for garth to come. As I'm waiting I looked into the crowd to see if I can spot humphrey,but I didn't which made me sad that he didn't even come to my wedding.

Finally garth came and we proceeded with the marriage, but right we were gonna rub noses and 'seal the deal' so to speak something inside me told me to back off and then I finally realized that the feeling;is my love towards humphrey. Right before garth was about to close in I back off.

My parents came and questioned what was wrong. I hesitantly said"I um, fell in love with an omega." My Mother then passed out in the belief than her own alpha daughter could fall in love with a omega.

Then I saw garth do a little victory dance before saying that he was in love with lily. Which made sense on way lily was acting so strange earlier.

"Mom. Dad. I'm gonna go look for humphrey"I said to my parents."Why? Is Humphrey the one you love?"My dad questioned. "Yes" I said shyly

"Then go get my future son in law," my dad said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

**(A/N cool I got reviews :) enjoy)**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to find myself still on the moving train. I decided that is time to get off and find a new place to call home. I hopped off and walk into the unknown forest.

"Ok. Things to do number one find shelter, number two find a source of water, number three find something to eat. Wait. Shit. The first two are not gonna be a problem but the last one is. I'm an omega I don't know how to hunt. Well I guess now is the time to learn." I said to myself as I continue walking.

After walking for a little while longer I spotted a stream walked up to the stream;I lowered my muzzle and drank the cool and refreshing water.

"Ok now to find a den." I said out loud as I follow the stream. After ten minutes of walking a saw a den not to far from the stream.

"SWEET!" I exclaimed as I sprinted to the den. Right before I entered it I sniffed around to see if any wolf so happens to live here. After smelling nothing I assumed this was a vacant den so I rolled around the den floor on my back to leave my scent on it just in case another lone wolf happens to walk by.

"Ok now for food." I said as I mentally check off my mental checklist. I walk off in hope that I can snag myself a meal. After looking long enough I heard something rustle in the near by bushes. I crouched down just like kate and the other alphas do when they are on hunts. I crawled as quietly as I can passed the bush to see a lone caribou grazing the grass.

"Ok go for the neck" I thought to myself remembering that the alphas tend to go for the neck when they are making a kill. I jumped on the caribou's back and clamp my jaws as hard as I can to the back of his neck. He starts to buck around trying to get me off. I can feel myself losing my grip and sure enough I do. I fly through the air and right before I hit the ground;one of the caribou's leg hits me right in the head. Rendering me unconsciousness.

(Some time later)

I wake up to find myself inside a den. I took a look around to realize that this is not my den. I quickly rose to my paws and dashed for the entrance only to be stop be a rather attractive female wolf."Whoa hold on. You can't be running like that with a injury like yours" the wolf say calmly."What injury?" I questioned the wolf. She simply pointed at my head,so I look up at my forehead to see a couple of banana leaves covering it.

"What happened?" I asked the wolf not really remembering how I got this injury.

"You were hit in the head by a caribou. Oh that reminds me, thank you for lunch." The wolf says with a smile.

"Um no problem? but how did I get you lunch? I was passed out." I said. "The caribou that you were hunting died of blood loss shortly after you black out. Here,I even saved you a piece." She says while she sliding a leg of the caribou to me.

"Thanks." I said as I started to devour the meat couldn't help but notice she was looking at me while I ate;it kinda made me feel uncomfortable. After I was done eating and wiped the blood from my muzzle I said "thank you um." Which she responded "Sarah." " Well thank you Sarah for taking care of me and feeding me." I said with appreciation.

"You're welcome um." She started.

"humphrey." I responded. She giggled and said " Well you're welcome humphrey." With a smile.

"By the way where am I?" I ask."Your in my pack."Sarah said."Come on I need to take you to our pack leaders."Sarah said while starting to walk out the den. I followed her and couldn't help but notice that the other wolves were really well built even the females,well not as much as the males but still they were built; even Sarah. She was a pure white wolf with some pretty cool tribal designs that ran all along her back that were blue. The tip of her tail was also the the same type of blue along with her two front paws,and the tips of her ears,and her eyes were like the deepest sapphire you could ever imagine.

"So what are your pack leader's name?" I ask to break the silence "Amber and Alex" Sarah said without turning her head.'Hmm why do those name sound so familiar to me?' I thought to myself.**  
**

A/N who are these wolves that humphrey seems to remember? R&R find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:New faces or Not?**

**A/N hey guys sorry for not updating all this week but I've been taking the eoc so I been a bit busy but ****hopefully**** this chapter makes up for it and thanks for reviewing I really appreciated :) enjoy**

**Humphrey's pov**

After walking for a little while longer we came upon a den.

"Is this it?" I questioned sarah."yes it is, now come on,"she said while walking into the den."Ok,ok,shesh I'm coming." I joked which she responded with a giggle.

When we walked in I was immediately tackled to the ground by a big,muscular black wolf that had a white under belly and the front left paw was white as well" Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The wolf asked me.I couldn't respond because he had his paw on my throat;choking me slightly

"He's humphrey. A lone wolf who was found unconscious." I hear sarah say. The wolf let's me up," My apologies I thought you were an assassin of some sort." He says as I'm gasping for air.

"No (gasp) problem."I gasped."My name is Alex and this is my wife Amber"He says as a brownish gray female appears next to him."We are the pack leader,so now that we got introductions over. Why are you out here humphrey?" Alex questioned.

"Well it all started when this girl from my pack that I loved was going to marry someone else. So in order not to feel any more worse about the situation I ran away from my pack on her wedding day and decided to become a long wolf. Then while I was trying to get something to eat;my "dinner" decided that he was not going to get eatin that day or so he thought. Anyway as I attacked him I lost my grip and went flying threw the air,but before I could hit the ground he kicked me in the face making me knocked out."

"Hmm interesting, and how long have you been a long wolf exactly?" Alex questioned as he walked around me and inspecting me.

I soon felt nervous all of a sudden."Um a..a.. A day." I stuttered

"A day?!...well that would make sense." Alex smirked" Excuse me?" I questioned him feeling insulted."You say you have been a lone wolf for a day right?" I nodded," Well that would make sense because lone wolfs Usually tend to be fit,strong, are able to fend for themselves look like the type were you wouldn't kill anything even if it offered its death to you." Alex said with a smirk on his face."And if I had to guess you were a omega in your old pack no doubt...am I correct."He said while chuckling.

"What's wrong with being an omega?" I whispered with my head down feeling embarrassed.

"Oh nothing at all. The thing is omegas in my pack are trained like alphas unlike other don't have as much responsibility as alphas,but there trained just in case we need the extra wolf power." He explained.

"Hm makes sense."I said regaining my confidence.

"Which reminds me which pack did you come from if you don't mind me asking?" Alex asked.

"The western pack...well probably western/eastern packs by now." I said. Alex's eyes widen "and this girl you loved. What was her name."He ask."Kate. Why?"I said.

"Listen humphrey we are at war with the western pack. And with someone like you,we could have a great advantage over them. So what do you say that you join our pack. We will train you and teach you our ways in combat. And could even be a beta since you will be providing information for us." Alex said with a smile.

I thought it over. I didn't really know what I was doing out here and would likely be killed by something or someone. If I were to join his pack I would at least I would be able to defend fend for myself and not live the life of solitude.

After a good while of weighing out the pros and cons I had my decision.

"Yes." I finally said.

"Good. Now sarah here will be your teacher/advisor in your training. I would pick a more harsh teacher but sarah is a omega like you so I think she would be the perfect teacher...along with a few others."

"A few others?" I questioned. "Yes a few other. Sarah here specializes in battle tactics and tracking the others specialize in stealth,combat,endurance,medical, and a few other keys skills to know."Alex explained.

"Hmm sounds fun." I said while my tail wagged slightly. Alex chuckled "Yes it does SOUND fun but trust me it will not be a easy six months."

"SIX MONTHS?!" I exclaimed in disbelief

"Yes six months but trust me when its over you will be happy with the aftermath of it all." Alex said with a smile.

"Ok" I said

"Good but for now rest,eat and get to know the area and some of the locals."Alex said as he began to walk away along with Amber.

"Come on ill take you to the feeding grounds." Sarah said as she began nudging me out the mouth of the den.

"Ok,ok I'm going. Shesh so bossy." I joked which in response she giggled.

Alex's pov

'Hmm i like this humphrey character,but something about him reminds me of someone I just can't put my paw on it though. Eh oh well I'm sure it will come to me later on,but I feel like humphrey is going to change everything.'I thought to myself.

(The next day)

Humphrey's pov

I woke up in sarahs den and thought about some of the things we did yesterday which was go eat,meet some of my teachers and get to know the area and I got to say this place is HUGE! Almost as big if the western and the eastern packs merged their packs together. My head healed rather quickly thanks to my medical teacher named Miranda and I no longer need leaves covering it.

I walked outside to go to meet up sarah by the stream where she told me to go yesterday. When I got their I saw my teacher/friend mark the endurance specialist there beside sarah.

"Hello humphrey." Sarah greeted " hey sarah,hey mark." I greeted them " ok humphrey,mark here is going to start you off in your training." I nodded "you ready mark?" Sarah asked mark which he responded by a nudge of his head. He doesn't really talk much."Ok then I leave ya'll to it." Sarah said before she disappeared into the under-bush.

"Ok mark what are we gonna do?" I asked mark with excitedness in my voice,but all mark does is sharply jabs my shoulder and takes off running.

"Oh ok tag. Already then here I come." I say as I started to pursue mark.

(Later on in the day)

Humphrey's pov

Man I don't know how long I been chasing mark but its nearly sundown;my paws are burning and my legs feel like there one fire and I still havnt caught mark yet.

"Damn (pant) now (pant) I (pant) know (pant) why (pant) he's (pant) the (pant) endur-(pant) ance (pant) expert. I managed to say while chasing mark still.

That's when I could no longer take it. I drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes with a grunt and I yelled out "Ok mark! I give up!you win!"

Shortly after mark appeared and it seems he didn't even break a sweat. He was just staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey. Shut up. You're used to this I'm not." I said once I gained my breath back.

Then mark did some gestures with his paws. I really couldn't guess what he was saying,but to me It look like he wanted me to meet him here again tomorrow. So I asked just to make sure I was right."You want me to be here tomorrow?"I ask simply nodded and walked off.

"Ok now I need get back to sarahs." I said as I rose to my paws and made my way to sarahs den;feeling my legs throb with every step I took.I finally made it to the den. When I entered I didn't see sarah, but I was to tired to care and plopped down right were I was standing and got a much needed rest.

A/N hope you guys like it R&R

PEACE -AO


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:searching

A/N hey guys i appreciate it when you guys favorite or/and follow my story,but thats just a click of a button so if you really do like this story, please take the time to review it helps me with my writing I don't know how it does,but it does,so thanks...and now the chapter

Humphrey's pov

It has been nearly a month since I joined the pack and today was my last day with my endurance teacher Mark. Even though the last month sucked,I guess I'm thankful, now have a great amount of endurance, I know this because when me and mark were playing tag,we played for a whole day straight...but today is my last day I'm kinda disappointed that my lessons are no longer going to be games but hard drills and exercises.

I walked to the stream where I always meet up with mark. When I got there I see mark sitting in the same spot as usually. I approached him.

"Hey mark." I greeted him

In response he does a quick jerk of his head.

"So what are we doing today?"I asked simply nudged his head meaning to follow him,so I did. We traveled up river till we came upon the rapids. Then he pointed one of his claws toward the rushing water.

"What? You want me to swim in that?"I asked. He nodded then he pointed to the sky the gradually glided his paw down to the horizon.

"Wait. You want me to swim in that until sundown?!"In disbelief. Once again he nodded."O...k... If you say so."I said as I approached the water,but right before I stepped in,I stopped at the edge to look at the swiftly flowing water. Then I heard something or someone come up from behind me and push me into the water instantly feel myself traveling down river and had to quickly get to the surface. I kicked and I clawed and finally reached the surface,I started to swim against the current with ease. I looked to my left and I see mark there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"MAN YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN THIS OR I WOULD CATCH YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed at mark in anger.

Mark chuckled at little and then stood up on his hind legs,bended his back so there's a noticeable arch and placed his left paw on his back and with the right paw,made the illusion of walking with a stick.

"HEY! I AM NOT SLOW!" I yelled

Once again mark couldn't help himself but to chuckle again.

"Basterd" I cursed under my breath and continued swimming.

(Later)

Humphrey's pov (A/N still lol)

Its nearly sundown and I feel my self drifting into a deep slumber but before I do I remember that I am swimming in the rapids. I looked at mark to see that he is taking a nap

"Hey mark! Its almost sundown can I get out now?!" I loudly asked. Mark woke up,stretch and looked at the sky and nodded his head.

'Thank gosh I thought for a second I was gonna drown' I thought to myself as I swam to the sand bank. As I exiting I feel my entire body throbbing in exshastion

'Man no matter how much I train my body,it still throbs...eh oh well' I thought to my self as headed towards my den,bidding farewell to mark.

I walked to my den,but before I entered it the pack's messenger wolf roger came to me and told me that Alex want to see me. I sighed knowing I was not going to get a good night sleep and nodded my head to him. He nodded back and took off running,where to? I have no idea, but I started my trip towards the pack leaders den stills feeling my legs throb with every step I took.

When I finally got. There Alex came out of the den with a series face. He said "Humphrey there's something you need to see." I was confused on what he meant by this, but I followed him.

When we entered his den he step aside and that's when I saw **HER**. There she was unconscious in the center of the den with miranda next to her tending her wounds.

"She was found earlier by the perimeter" I heard Alex say

Even though I heard this "Kate?" Was all I could muster.

(Earlier that day)

Kate's pov

Humphrey has been gone for two days now.I really hope he is still alive and well I could not live my live without him. I've been following the train tracks because I assumed that humphrey got on it.

"Man why did humphrey had to leave? What did any of us do to him?" I asked my self out loud.

I continued walking and was startled by the growing of my stomach." Guess its time to get something to eat." I said as I walk into the under-brush to search for my next meal.I eventually found a herd of caribou grazing nearby. I quickly and silently kill the one who wonder from the herd. I dragged my kill to an open field with flowers and ate my meal there. After eating I continued on my hunt for humphrey.

It had became dark and I am still walking,searching for humphrey. While I was walking I soon noticed a tree with a claw mark on it along with the scent of a wolf whom I did not know,but before I could do anything else something hit me in the back on the head,knocking me out.

A/N not my best but its something for now. I just realized I have a hard time writing in kates pov (I no like kate),but she vital. Well I'll see you guys next time...review please I can not stress that enough thanks

Peace-AO


	5. Chapter 5

authors note

Ok guys I need oc's,I was gonna put my own but I makes me feel selfesh ,so I'm gonna let you guys give me some ideas...if you have any. If you do pm me or if you dnt have a account leave it in the reveiws.

Peace-AO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:debating

A/N hey sorry guys for not updating I've had writers block I never fully understood what it meant till now :/ well anyway I'm back and hopefully I will update frequently and yahh that's it :)

Humphrey's pov

"Humphrey."..."Humphrey?"..."Humphrey!"

"Huh what?" I said as I snapped from my daze

"I said this is kate right? Cause if it is and I do believe I'm right we can use her to our advantage."Alex smiled as he started to walk towards kate.

"Wait!" I blurted unwillingly

"Wait!?" Alex said as he looked at me with a face I never seen before,almost like he wanted to murder me where I stood.

"What I mean is that we are..um.. Not battle ready." I whispered as alex gave me the death glare."Even if we were to use her the western and eastern united packs would overwhelm us due to the fact the have greater numbers than us. It would be impossible for use to have any alternative outcome,it would be inevitable."I debated with confidence.

"Hmm you will make a great negotiator someday." Alex said impressed by my skills.

"Thank you I was in law school." I said with a smile.

"What?" Alex asked me,clearly confused on what I said.

"I...don't...know" I said pondering on why I said something so random like that.

"I agree with humphrey." I heard somebody say behind me. I turned to see who it was and a smile formed on my face to see my best friend/teacher sarah. I smiled at her which in return she smiled back.

"Anyway I agree with humphrey. We are not done training the new members of our pack including humphrey,and we still haven't learned the features of the landscape that well,and don't even make me mentioned that we have not even started any plans to infiltrate the west or should I say the west/east." Sarah said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok. Enough." Alex said clearly annoyed that he's was not gonna get his way."So humphrey what would have use do with her?"

"Well, first we can render her unconscious for a long period of time to ensure that she forgets this do you have anything that can do that?" I asked miranda.

"Ha you insult me humphrey. Of course I have that, ill just use this special mixture I've been saving for something like this." Miranda said as she reached for a bowl with a flureasent green substance.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You've been saving that mixture because you knew a situation like this would eventually happen?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"Yeah. So?" She questioned.

"Oh Nothing never mind." I said.

"Ok humphrey since you proposed this idea you will carry it out." Alex said

"Ok no problem. Did you put that mixture on her yet miranda?" I asked as I diverted my attention from alex towards miranda.

"Yes" she said while wiping off the substance from her paws using a couple of leaves.

"Good," I said as I began to picked up kate and started making my way towards the edge of the territory. As I was walking I couldn't help but noticed how Kate's fur was soft to the touch.

'Ugh what am I doing? I hate kate with every molecule in my body, but still...theres this linger little thought in the back of my head...eh oh well I'm sure it will pass' I thought to myself.

I finally made it to the edge of the territory and starting making my way towards south away from our pack,and away from jasper. So she can think she past us while on her search for whatever she searching for.

I found a den,placed her inside and began my trip back home.

'Whew man hopefully something like that doesn't happen again...wait shit I shouldn't have said that out loud now irony may be a bitch...damn oh well to late.' I mentally kicked myself.

I saw that the sun began to fall to the horizon, so I picked up my place so I can get home before dark.

I was a nearly there when I heard something rustle behind and before I knew it,I was tackled to the ground. My first thoughts were 'damnit miranda'. I looked at my attacker to find that my conclusion was true 'kate'. There she was holding me down and ensuring that I could not escape.

"Humphrey!" Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" I said annoyed

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Somewhere." I said bluntly as I pushed her off of me with anger flowing through my body.

"Humphrey why are you being so cold to me?" She asked with a hurt expression on her face,recovering from the aggressive shove

At that moment that little comment right there got my blood rising to a boil. That's when all my anger came out."WHY AM 'I' BEING COLD?! HA! CONSIDERING ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME,I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT,NOT YOU AND YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASKED ME WHY AM I BEING COLD TO YOU! I GAVE YOU MY HEART, YOU DESTROYED IT. I GAVE YOU MY TRUST AND YOU BETRAYED ME. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! AND YOU LEFT ME WITH NOTHING! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT THIS WOULD BE OUR OUTCOME I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE IN THAT MUD RIVER,BUT NO...I RISKED MY LIFE TO SEE THAT YOURS DOESNT END PREMATURLEY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY USING ME TO GET YOU HOME, SO YOU CAN MARRY THAT STUPID BARF AND PRETENDING THAT I NO LONGER EVEN EXSIT?! I DID EVENYTHING I POSSIBLE COULD FOR YOU PHYSICALY AND MENTALY! SO I'LL ASK,WHY DID 'YOU' DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed at her having mixed emotions about killing her running through my body, my face hot from all the blood rushing to it, my muscles aching from all the pressure I put on them through my little 'moment'.

Kate looked pale with tears falling from her eyes and rose her paw and quickly and painfully swiped the left side of my mussel leaving four deep cuts,blood started to ouse and went completely numb.

"AH" I screamed as I clenched my mussel. I look up to see kate running towards jasper hearing her cries echo into the distant.

"Severs her right. Ugh why was she even out here?" I said as I walked back home on three legs while using my free paw to apply pressure to make a attempt to stop the bleeding from my wound.

I entered the territory and was immediately approach by sarah.

"Humphrey! What happened?" She ask conserve as she observed my wound.

But before I could speak she started dragging my by my paw towards miranda's den."We need to get that patched up before it becomes worse." She said.

We entered miranda's den and found her mixing ingredients. She looked up,saw my condition and naturally grab the necessary items it would take to help me.

Afterwards there were a couple of leafs on my left cheek and along with some weird substance sticking them to my fur.

"We need to tell Alex about this." Sarah said. I nodded. I gave my thanks towards miranda and made my way towards the head den.

I entered and approached alex he look at me with a face that said 'start explaining',so I told him that kate had woken up earlier than expected tackled my down and starting asking common questions. Then I him how I went off on her resulting with her slapping me and running off towards jasper.

" I highly doubt she even remember this place after that little encounter." I said in hopes in getting on alex's good side.

"You better hope she doesn't for your sakes." Alex said with a stern face "Now tomorrow you will meet your physical trainer so get some rest."

"Yes sir" I said as I left his den and started walking towards my own.

I entered my den and layed down in a comfortable spot an put my head on paws and started to fall asleep but before I did I thought to myself

'Fuck you irony'

A/N sorry I know I havnt updated but as I said before the chapter I had writers block but I over it now :) since its summer I will try to update more frequently but no promises and thanks for reading and your support :) review

PEACE-AO


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 grieving

A/N I apologise for not updating but I recently fractured my right collar,which calls for my right to be in a sling so yahh I'm using my left hand to type so you might see some errors but other than that sorry for the long wait ,but here it is the next chapter of HTT? Enjoy :)

(Kate's pov)

Ever since I had that little encounter with humphrey I can't stop crying. I ran all the way back to jasper just to run into the alpha den to release my emotions to the world.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I hear my father asked.

I stifled my tears and bluntly said "nothing".

"Kate its obvious that something is upsetting you. Almost everyone in the whole pack pretty much knows. Your mother and I are concerned for you, so please tell us what wrong." My dad says as my mother appears,nodding her head in agreement to what everything my dad said.

I stifled more tears and tried to calm myself.

"Ok, well you know how I went to find humphrey," they nodded, " well I ran into him and we had a little fight.." "Little? Ha by how much your crying I wouldn't consider it 'little' " my dad interrupted. "Ok so maybe it wasn't so little but pretty much from what humphrey explained to me I pretty much broke his heart. I highly doubt he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Hmm and where was humphrey when you saw him?" My dad asked me.

"Well I don't exactly remember I was to struck by our little 'moment' but I think it was near fire stone park." I said

"Fire stone park?" My dad said in concern and with a look of worry which it thought was odd and he look at mom and she had the same expression as him.

"We you excuse us for a moment sweety" my mom ask politely nodded my they walked out of the den.

(Winston's POV)

Me and Eve walked out the den and as soon we were out of hearing range from the den I told my wife with worrieness, "do you think he found them?"

"Of course he found them but I highly doubt he'll remember them and vice versa" she replied.

"Still the fact he is with his parents and we told him that they died in a stamped on a hunt,he will hate us. And to make it worse we are already at war with their pack and I'm pretty sure he joined their ranks and is receiving their training tactics. We were barley able to hold them off on our own but now they have some one who knows the area and locations of every wolves den, our den, the healers, everyone! And he was a very social person...oh fuck what are we gonna do." I said while getting a headache from all this stress.

"I don't know" eve sighed.

(Humphrey's POV)

I was walking with sarah to the creek to get a drink. Recently I grown closer to sarah since I been here. All of a sudden I sneezed out of the blue.

"Bless you," sarah said.

"Thanks," I responded

"You know someone is talking about you." Sarah said. " What makes you say that?" I questioned sarah. "Well my mom used to tell me when someone is talking about you, you would sneeze." She explained.

"Hmm weird,say what happen to your mom?" I asked.

"She died on a raid," she said while lowering her head in sadness

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know," I said while I nuzzle her muzzle.

She look away and I could have sworn she had turned a shade of pink but I dropped it.

"Its ok, she died protecting our pack." She said. I smiled at her.

"So how is your combat training going?" Sarah asked eyeing my body.

"Ok, it hurts and the guy is kinda mean." I said.

"Well what did you expect he's a combat trainer, he's not gonna treat you like a fluffy bunny." She said while laughing.

" Ha I suppose, but still it would be nice if he did," I replied laughing.

We finally reached and as we were drinking the cool, refreshing water when I had an idea. " Hey what's that?!" I shouted to sarah and pointed in the opposite direction she was facing and naturally she turn to see what was over there. Then I pushed her shoulder and yelled "tag!" And took of running.

I was running into the dense part of the forest where I was sure to lose her, but I looked behind me to see how far she was. She wasn't there so I stop and waited a couple of seconds before something rather heavy fell on top of me.

"Omph" I omph

"Aha I got you," she said while pinning me down by my paws.

"Wow I didn't know you were the dominant kind," I joked.

"Shut up," she said while blushing.

"Where did you come from? Did you fly?" I joke.

"Oh come humphrey I thought you were smart. I'm the battle tactics specialist it would be obvious that I know strategy. Soo I considered this the mostly full proof plan so I went with it and no I did not fly," sarah said chucking.

"Wait your plan was to tackle me from above, hold me down by my paws, and restraining me against my will, so you can stand above me boasting about your achievement?" I joked.

"Yes" she said smiling.

We started laughing until we caught a stare into each others eyes. I don't know how long we were there staring into each other, it could have been seconds but it felt like hours. It didn't matter all I cared about was how beautiful her eyes were. They were such a rich sapphire I bet they make a actual sapphire seem dull and colourless. Then they most amazing thing happened she started to lean towards me and it only felt right to do the same as well, but before we could get any closer we heard Alex's howl calling for a meeting. We both snap out of our daze and stood back up.

"I'm sorry," sarah apologized. For what? I don't know.

"Me too," I replied not knowing what else to say.

We started to make our way to the feeding grounds in a awkward silence, avoiding eye contact within each other.

A/N um hi yahh sorry for not updating for the WHOLE SUMMER but like I said above I fractured my right collar bone but that was like a month ago, my arm is still required to be in a sling so yahh. Other than that the main reason that I havnt posted is that I'm just plain lazy *cough itdk* I really havnt had any inspiration until now but hopefully I will get chapters out... At least a couple a month , not one in a couple of months, but other than that, that's it, read ,review, review oh and another thing I'm still accepting OC's but I kinda hav a little requirement I need a jerk,a meanie, wat ever u wann call it but yahh I need someone like that...I'm out

PEACE-AO


End file.
